Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TI/9
Rozdział IX W zachodnim kącie wielkiego czworoboku, zajmowanego przez fabrykę Dalczów, stał parterowy budynek z czerwonej cegły. Na drzwiach przybita była tabliczka: "Pracownia Chemiczna". Laboratorium zajmowało trzy obszerne pokoje, w pierwszym, przeznaczonym do grubszych robót przygotowawczych, pracował chudy jak tyka laborant w granatowym kitlu, który w wielu miejscach pokryty był różnymi plamami od żrących kwasów i farb. W drugim pracował Ottman, trzeci stanowił rodzaj składu. W tym budyneczku, do którego prawie nie dobiegał hałas z wielkich hal fabrycznych, dokonywały się badania stopów na panewki do maszyn szybkobieżnych, próby lakieru i smarów. Wąskie, długie stoły, zastawione szeregami flaszek z odczynnikami, słoje różnego kształtu, palniki gazowe, cylindry, lejki, probówki różnej wielkości, kolby, zlewki szklane i porcelanowe, tygle grafitowe i platynowe, aparaty Kipa, wiskozymetry, deflegmatory, suszarki i piecyk szamotowy obok dmuchawki, napędzanej małym elektromotorem... Było to królestwo inżyniera Ottmana, jego wyłączne, dla wszystkich obojętne, niezrozumiałe, prawie niepotrzebne. Majstrowie i magazynierzy, wysyłając próbki do analizy, mówili pogardliwie: - Zanieś to do kuchni. Czyż mogli pojąć, że w tym oto niewielkim, podobnym do stróżówki, budyneczku z czerwonej cegły mieści się szyfr do odczytywania największych, najwspanialszych tajemnic świata! Że tu pod soczewką mikroskopu czy w nieuchwytnym dla oka drgnięciu wagi analitycznej może zrodzić się coś, co wstrząśnie egzystencją całej ludzkości, że tu w tym prawie niepotrzebnym, zaledwie tolerowanym dodatku do potwornego cielska fabryki metalurgicznej mieści się gruczoł, którego sekrecja może stać się eliksirem życia lub jadem śmierci dla całych pokoleń, ba, dla całej cywilizacji. Głupcy. Nie rozumieją, że przechodzą obojętnie obok nowego szybu wświdrowującego się w głąb tajemnic przyrody, obok źródła, z którego wypłynie może decydująca o ich przyszłości siła. Potęga! Któż domyślić się jej może w bladych opałowych kroplach, osiadających z wolna na pękatych wzdęciach kolb, w białych kryształkach, układających się w dziwną figurę na dnie porcelanowej wanienki, w stłumionych detonacjach, dochodzących z hermetycznego tygla, czy w szmerze burego płynu, w szmerze, którym przyroda zwierza mu swoje tajemnice, jemu, skromnemu chemikowi fabrycznemu, inżynierowi Ottmanowi, jednemu z dziesięciu tysięcy szukających klucza. Jakże kochał swe laboratorium. Z trudem wywalczył dlań wyposażenie może nawet za bogate jak na potrzeby fabryczne. Sam wszystkie swoje oszczędności pakował w zakup aparatów, w uzupełnienie i ulepszenie pracowni. Dyrekcja wcale nie interesowała się jego królestwem. Z rzadka zaglądał tu naczelny inżynier, gdy chodziło o prowizoryczne dane, dotyczące jakiejś próby, na której ostateczny rezultat nie miano czasu czekać. Kiedyś wstąpił do pracowni nieboszczyk Wilhelm Dalcz i raz czy dwa Krzysztof. Toteż przyjście Pawła wprawiło Ottmana w stan niemal gorączkowy. Czerwony i spocony niezdarnie uwijał się po laboratorium i raz po raz przewracał sprzęty i butelki. Paweł przyglądał się mu ze spokojem. Usiadł po obejrzeniu instalacji przy stole i wypytywał inżyniera o sposoby wykonywania badań. Zainteresowanie to nie tylko pochlebiało Ottmanowi, lecz sprawiało mu prawdziwą przyjemność. Zawsze był dobrego zdania o naczelnym dyrektorze, teraz wszakże doszedł do przeświadczenia, że jest to człowiek wyjątkowy. Ani przez sekundę nie obawiał się, by inspekcja naczelnego dyrektora mogła mu w czymkolwiek zaszkodzić. Przeciwnie. Stan laboratorium i jego sprawność zasługiwały na tytuł wzorowości. - Wszystko tu pan świetnie zorganizował - z uznaniem podniósł Paweł - pańska pomysłowość jest godna największych pochwał. - Pan dyrektor jest zbyt łaskaw na mnie - szczerze zawstydził się Ottman. - Bynajmniej. A do czego służą tamte aparaty? - wskazał na dwa stoły gęsto zastawione. Ottman trochę się zmieszał. Zrobił kilka nieokreślonych ruchów rękami i głową: - To?... To, panie dyrektorze, pozwoliłem sobie przygotować do różnych ewentualnych prac... Na razie nie mają zastosowania, ale w pobocznych zajęciach... - Panie inżynierze - przerwał mu Paweł - pan mnie źle zrozumiał. Ja bynajmniej nie żądam usprawiedliwienia tego, że laboratorium jest większe, niż wymagają doraźne konieczności. Sam jestem zdania, że nie należy wyrzekać się możliwości szerszych prac. Właśnie chciałem nawet prosić pana o niekrępowanie się w drobnych wydatkach. Zawsze je zaakceptuję, jeżeli tylko będzie chodziło o umożliwienie panu badań nad jakimś ulepszeniem czy wynalazkiem. Ottman był zupełnie rozbrojony: - Och, panie dyrektorze, naprawdę bardzo dziękuję... - Nie ma za co - wzruszył ramionami Paweł - nieraz późno wieczorem przechodzę koło pańskiego laboratorium i widzę, że pan pracuje. Ma pan na warsztacie coś ciekawego? - Kilka drobiazgów... w stadium jeszcze początkowym... - Coś z metalurgii? - zainteresował się Paweł. - Przeważnie nie to... - Ottman był zażenowany. Paweł nie wątpił, że w końcu wydobędzie z niego potrzebne wiadomości. Przekonał się, że Ottman nie chce mu się przyznać do swojej pracy nad kauczukiem. Wobec tego powiedział: - Bardzo interesuję się wynalazkami. Rozporządzałbym nawet teraz dość znacznymi kapitałami, jeżeli chodziłoby o realizację czegoś konkretnego. W każdym razie - dodał tonem żartobliwym - zastrzegam sobie pierwszeństwo kupna. Wstał i podał rękę Ottmanowi. Widział, że ten waha się, że chce mu coś powiedzieć, lecz wolał teraz przerwać rozmowę, by umocnić w Ottmanie zaufanie. - Do widzenia - powiedział wychodząc - a za parę dni wstąpię przyjrzeć się próbie z badaniem stopu na panewki... Tak się jednak stało, że zaraz nazajutrz zjawił się w laboratorium. Nie omylił się. Ottman najwyraźniej nie mógł wytrzymać, by nie zwierzyć mu swojej tajemnicy. - Pytał wczoraj pan dyrektor - zaczął po wymianie kilku zdań - nad czym specjalnie pracuję... - Szuka pan kamienia filozoficznego? - wesołym koleżeńskim tonem zapytał Paweł. Ottman uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie i powiedział: - Szukam syntezy kauczuku... - O!... To jest nad wyraz ciekawe. Gdyby zdołał pan dopiąć swego, a kauczuk wyprodukowany przez pana byłby znacznie tańszy od naturalnego, zrobiłby pan majątek, co to majątek, miliony! Jakże postępują pańskie prace? - Dość pomyślnie, panie dyrektorze... Jeżeli pana istotnie to zajmuje... Otworzył szafkę i pokazał Pawłowi trzy substancje. Jedna, przeźroczysta, lepka i miękka przypominała coś w rodzaju żywicy lub zgęstniałej gumy arabskiej, druga, szarawa, już nie była lepka i ugniatała się w palcach jak ciasto. Trzecia wreszcie była brązowa, sucha w dotyku i sprężysta. Nie różniła się niczym od kauczuku. Ottman naciskał i głaskał niewielką bryłkę z takim rozczuleniem, że Paweł mimo woli się uśmiechnął. Obawiając się, by Ottman nie czuł się tym dotknięty, powiedział: - Jestem zupełnym laikiem w tej dziedzinie, może pan mnie objaśni, jak się to robi, w jaki sposób wpadł pan na ten genialny pomysł? - O, nie ja pierwszy. Przede mną robiono w tym kierunku wiele prób... - Prób, które się nie udały? - Niestety - powiedział Ottman takim tonem, jakby mówił "na szczęście" - wytwarzano tylko laboratoryjną namiastkę kauczuku, który nie nadawał się do użytku, gdyż nie dał się wulkanizować, czyli połączyć z siarką. Poza tym różnił się od naturalnego i tym jeszcze, że był wyłącznie związkiem terpenowym, nie zaś molekularnym połączeniem terpenów i związków białkowych, a temu właśnie połączeniu zawdzięcza swoje cechy tak cenne dla techniki. - Więc panu udało się takie połączenie wytworzyć? - Tak. Produkt, który otrzymałem, jak pan widzi, znakomicie się wulkanizuje - podał Dalczowi substancję brunatną - i mam nadzieję, że będzie można otrzymać ją względnie małym kosztem. - Więc nie ma pan jeszcze dokładnego obliczenia? - Na razie było to obojętne. Wyniki osiągnąłem pełne, lecz osiągnąłem je drogą kosztowną. Mianowicie ostatni zabieg wymaga bardzo drogich przyrządów, pochłania moc energii i musi trwać bardzo długo. Nie odgrywa to roli w eksperymencie, lecz dla produkcji przemysłowej nie nadawałoby się zupełnie. Mam jednak wszelkie dane teoretyczne na to, że zabieg ten będę mógł zastąpić innym, tańszym. - Jak to teoretyczne? - w głosie Pawła zabrzmiało rozczarowanie - więc praktycznie jeszcze pan tego nie sprawdził? - Nie miałem możności. Trzeba byłoby zrobić to na większą skalę, skonstruować odpowiedni aparat, a to jest kwestia kilkunastu tysięcy złotych. Jednak tak jestem pewien rezultatów, że gdybym mógł się na taką kwotę zdobyć, nie wahałbym się ani chwili. Paweł w zamyśleniu uderzył końcem ołówka o blat stołu. - Może bym zdecydował się - zaczął po pauzie - na dostarczenie panu potrzebnej kwoty. Nie znam się na tym. Nie chciałbym też na próżno ryzykować. Znałem paru śmiesznych ludzi, pakujących na oślep pieniądze w wiele nierealnych wynalazków. Nie zależy mi na tym, by się w czymkolwiek do nich upodobnić. Dlatego musiałbym przede wszystkim wiedzieć dokładnie, na czym polega pański pomysł, jakie są szansę za i jakie przeciw. Oczywiście tylko w tym wypadku, jeżeli pan z kimś innym nie nawiązał odpowiednich stosunków i jeżeli wzbudzam w panu dostateczne zaufanie. Słowa Pawła wywarły na Ottmanie silne wrażenie. Patrząc na tego człowieka, ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że na jego słowie może całkowicie polegać. Zresztą i tak nie potrzebował ujawniać wszystkich szczegółów. Zaczął mówić: - Kauczuk, jak to panu powiedziałem, jest połączeniem terpenów ze związkami białkowymi. W połączeniu tym terpeny znacznie przeważają. Są to wszystko terpeny cykliczne typu C5Hg, ale to jest ich wzór surowy, wyrażający jedynie stosunek atomów węgla do atomów wodoru w drobinie. Rzeczywista budowa przedstawia wielokrotnik tego stosunku i powstaje drogą polimeryzacji terpenu zasadniczego. Ten zaś stanowi główną część składową zwykłej terpentyny. - Czyli chodzi jakby o uwielokrotnienie terpentyny? Ottman zaśmiał się z pobłażliwą i nieco zażenowaną wyrozumiałością: - Niezupełnie, panie dyrektorze. - W każdym razie terpentyna ma być surowcem, z którego zamierza pan kauczuk robić? - Tak. Z terpenu zawartego w terpentynie otrzymuje się dwa jego izomery: izopren i erytren, a z nich drogą polimeryzacji kauczuk lub mówiąc dokładniej, terpen kauczukowy. Tajemnica mego pomysłu polega na tym, że do reakcji włączam od razu potrzebną substancję białkową - zniżył głos i zakończył - kazeinę. - O ile się nie mylę - zapytał Paweł - kazeina jest produktem otrzymywanym z mleka? - Tak. Otóż w odpowiednim stosunku mieszam ją z terpentyną i pod niewielkim ciśnieniem poddaję hydrolizie. - Cóż to znowu za zwierzę? - Jest to reakcja, polegająca na tym, że dany związek chemiczny w obecności wody oraz pod działaniem kwasów, temperatury i ciśnienia rozpada się na dwie części, wywołując jednoczesny rozkład wody. Powstają wtedy dwa nowe związki drogą wymiany składników. Jedna część łączy się z wodorem, a druga z grupą OH. Nie należy jednak doprowadzać hydrolizy do końca, lecz przerwać w odpowiednim miejscu. W ten sposób powstaje lepki gąszcz, który pan tu widzi, warstwa lżejsza wypływająca na wierzch. Następnie gotuje się ją z dodatkiem amoniaku i otrzymuje się to ciasto. Paweł potrząsnął głową: - Jednak wiele z tym roboty: : hydroliza, kazeina, gotowanie, amoniak... - O, w produkcji fabrycznej to drobiazg, wszystko idzie automatycznie. Mam nawet naszkicowany plan aparatury... - No i cóż dalej? - Dalej, proszę pana, jest właśnie sprawa owego kosztownego aparatu. Ottman urwał palcami kawałek ciastowej substancji, wrzucił do probówki, ogrzał nad palnikiem Bunsena, a gdy się rozpłynęła, zaczerpnął kościaną łyżeczką odrobinę pyłu siarkowego, dosypał i ciągnął dalej: - Z tego ciasta powstaje po dodaniu siarki od razu kauczuk wulkanizowany drogą polimeryzacji. Osiągam ją, poddając mieszaninę działaniu promieni alfa, jakie wytwarza lampa Roentgena w dostatecznej intensywności dopiero przy napięciu dwustu tysięcy wolt, a i to jeszcze jest mało, bo naświetlanie trwa bardzo długo. Może więc pan dyrektor sobie wystawić, co to za koszt. Wszystko byłoby niewykonalne, gdyby promieni alfa nie dało się zastąpić z tym samym skutkiem bardzo wysokim ciśnieniem przy użyciu odpowiednich katalizatorów. Musiałoby ono jednak wynosić od siedmiuset do dziewięciuset atmosfer. - Czy przeprowadził pan kalkulację swego kauczuku w masowej produkcji? - zapytał Paweł. - Tak, panie dyrektorze, byłby o dwadzieścia do dwudziestu pięciu procent tańszy od prawdziwego, no i miałby ten wielki plus, że byłby wyrabiany w kraju, z surowców krajowych... - Tylko dwadzieścia pięć procent? - zmarszczył czoło Paweł - to bardzo mało... to bardzo mało. Przecież terpentyna i kazeina są niezwykle tanie?... - Rzeczywiście - rozłożył ręce Ottman - jednak koszt wytwarzania tak wysokiego ciśnienia, koszt hydrolizy... to musi wpływać na podrożenie produktu... Paweł wstał i zaczął chodzić po laboratorium. Czuł na sobie zdesperowane oczy chemika. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przed nim i powiedział: - Czy, u licha, nie ma jakiegoś tańszego sposobu?... Czy nie może pan wymyślić czegoś znacznie tańszego? - Panie dyrektorze - głos Ottmana drżał - obniżenie ceny choćby tylko o piątą część, to już dużo, a w dodatku uniezależnienie się od producentów zagranicznych... - Tak, tak, przyznaję panu słuszność, jednak nie jest to artykuł bojowy. Taki musiałby konkurować ceną przynajmniej o połowę niższą, ba! O trzy czwarte niższą. Sądząc z taniości surowców, spodziewałem się, że pański kauczuk mógłby zdobyć zastosowanie w szeregu dziedzin całkiem nowych... Do licha, trzeba tu czegoś, co by produkowało się w bardzo szybki, tani i nieskomplikowany sposób. Czy nie mógłby pan nad tym połamać głowy? Na twarzy Ottmana odbiło się rozgoryczenie: - Od dziesięciu lat pracuję nad syntetycznym kauczukiem... Owszem, już przed pięciu laty doszedłem do wytworzenia substancji, mającej wszystkie walory kauczuku naturalnego. Wówczas byłem przekonany, że już jestem u celu. I to u jakiego celu! Tamten produkt byłby tańszy nie o pięćdziesiąt procent, lecz o osiemdziesiąt! Kosztowałby dosłownie grosze... Dość powiedzieć, że byłoby taniej wylewać nim ulice, niż asfaltować je czy brukować... - I cóż się okazało? - Co się okazało? - niemal gniewnie powtórzył Ottman - okazało się, że jest to bezwartościowy szmelc, śmiecie, próchno!... Oto, co się okazało... Odsunął szufladę i wydobył z niej garść pokruszonych, sczerniałych strzępków. - Okazało się to, że mój tani kauczuk wytrzymuje zaledwie trzy do czterech miesięcy, po czym traci zupełnie swą elastyczność, spoistość i w ogóle wszelką wartość... Paweł zanurzył palce w kupce czarniawych odpadków. Były szorstkie i łamliwe. - Tak - powiedział po chwili myślenia - ten kauczuk wytrzymuje elastyczność, jak pan zapewnia, w przeciągu czterech miesięcy... - włożył ręce w kieszenie spodni i zaczął znowu chodzić. - Cztery miesiące, to długi okres czasu - rzucił przed siebie. - Panie Ottman! - Słucham pana dyrektora. - Ile dni trzeba panu na zrobienie tego kruszejącego kauczuku? - Nie ma po co go robić. - Jednak pan będzie łaskaw odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. - Jeden dzień wystarczy - wzruszył ramionami Ottman. - Bardzo dobrze. To w laboratorium, a fabrycznie? - Fabrycznie?... Godzina, trzy kwadranse. - Jest pan tego absolutnie pewien? - Absolutnie, panie dyrektorze, ale to do niczego nie jest potrzebne... Paweł położył mu rękę na ramieniu: - Bardzo jest możliwe, panie Ottman, że sfinansuję pański wynalazek. Na razie będzie pan łaskaw przygotować kilka kilogramów kruszejącego kauczuku. Może znajdzie się jakiś sposób zakonserwowania jego początkowej elastyczności. Może znajdę dla takiej substancji zastosowanie. Przedstawi mi pan to jutro. Jednocześnie prosiłbym pana o zrobienie planu i kosztorysu owego drogiego aparatu do wysokich ciśnień. Zależy mi na pośpiechu, a sądzę, że i panu też. Do widzenia. Podał Ottmanowi rękę i wyszedł z laboratorium. Wciągnął pełnymi płucami świeże powietrze. Po kwaśnym zaduchu laboratorium, gdzie nawet ubranie nasiąkało dokuczliwym zapachem różnych chemikaliów, zapach wilgotnej ziemi i rozgrzewających się w słońcu drzew był ożywczy. Paweł jednak na to nie zwrócił uwagi, a jeżeli idąc obok sztachet oddzielających teren fabryczny od ogrodu willi stryja Karola, patrzył w tamtą stronę, to tylko dlatego, iż rozważał w myśli ewentualność wykarczowania drzew i postawienia na ich miejscu nowych budynków fabrycznych. Różniłyby się one od tych z prawej strony nie tylko tym, że nie byłyby fabryką metalurgiczną, lecz i tym, że nie stanowiłyby własności braci Dalczów, lecz tylko jednego Dalcza, Pawła. W gmachu Zarządu czekało nań kilku interesantów: właściciel wielkiego domu importowego z Helsingforsu, sowiecki agent "Wniesztorgu", przedstawiciel jednej z duńskich linij okrętowych i urzędnik z ministerstwa przemysłu i handlu. Każdy z nich zajął Pawłowi przeciętnie po piętnaście minut czasu. Gdy wyszedł ostatni, na progu zjawił się sekretarz. - Panie Holder - powiedział Paweł - zechce pan notować. Przygotuje mi pan na jutro rano dane statystyczne, dotyczące produkcji i konsumpcji kauczuku, jego ceny rynkowej w hurcie i detalu, wykaz notowań giełdowych akcyj kauczukowych i listę firm oraz banków pracujących w kauczuku na wielką skalę. To wszystko. Wyjeżdżam teraz na miasto. Wrócę mniej więcej za godzinę. Pan jeszcze czegoś chciał? - Tak jest, panie dyrektorze. Właściwie... Nie wiem, jak mam postąpić... - O co chodzi? - Mówiłem już mu kilkakrotnie, że pan dyrektor go nie przyjmie, on jednak wprost nie daje mi spokoju. I teraz siedzi w sekretariacie. Zachowuje się przy tym w prowokacyjny sposób. Nawet pozwala sobie na głupie uwagi o dyrekcji... - Kto? - zdziwił się Paweł. - Inżynier Karliczek. Paweł wstał, zamknął biurko, schował klucze do kieszeni i powiedział: - Zaraz pana od niego uwolnię. Zanim sekretarz zdążył zaoponować, Paweł wyminął go i wszedł do jego pokoju. Pod oknem stukały na maszynach dwie stenotypistki. Przed biurkiem siedział w palcie i z laską w ręku Karliczek. Obrzucił wchodzącego ponurym spojrzeniem i ciężko podniósł się z krzesła. - Czego pan tu chce? - spokojnie zapytał Paweł. - Chciałem rozmówić się z panem dyrektorem - odezwał się chrapliwym głosem Karliczek i wyciągnął rękę, lecz widząc, że Paweł mu swojej nie poda, zwinął ją w pięść i powtórzył: - Chciałem rozmówić się... - Ale ja nie chcę z panem rozmawiać. Proszę natychmiast wyjść i nie pokazywać się więcej, bo... - Bo co?! - wyzywająco zapytał Karliczek. - Bo zabierze pana stąd policja wprost do więzienia - zimno wycedził Paweł. Karliczek sapał przez chwilę, wreszcie utkwiwszy nienawistne spojrzenie w oczach Pawła, spróbował nadać swemu głosowi brzmienie prośby: - Mnie i tak już nic innego nie zostało. Mam umierać z głodu... Pan dyrektor musi mnie przyjąć z powrotem. Ja stąd inaczej nie wyjdę... - Owszem, wyjdzie pan, i to dobrowolnie, bo każę pana wyrzucić - zimno odpowiedział Paweł. Ogromna czerwona twarz Karliczka zafalowała i stała się niemal sina. Grube serdelkowate palce zwinęły się w pięści: - Mnie wyrzucić!! Mnie! Ach ty przybłę... Nie dokończył. Ramię Pawła wykonało w powietrzu błyskawiczny ruch i potężny cios w szczękę zachwiał równowagę Karliczka. Machnął rękami i zwalił się na ziemię. W tejże chwili Holder wybiegł na korytarz. Przerażone maszynistki zerwały się ze swoich miejsc i ukryły się za szafą. Karliczek, charcząc, podniósł się i sięgnął ręką do tylnej kieszeni. Jednakże w tejże chwili otrzymał silne kopnięcie w napięstek i wyjąc z bólu chwycił się za rękę. Tymczasem drzwi od korytarza otworzyły się. Do pokoju wpadło pięciu czy sześciu urzędników z sąsiednich biur, zwabionych widocznie hałasem. Wszyscy jednocześnie rzucili się na Karliczka, chcąc go obezwładnić. Ten jednak porwał krzesło i zawołał: - Rozwalę łeb każdemu. Wara ode mnie! - Proszę rozejść się, panowie - stanowczym tonem rozkazał Paweł. Właśnie rozstępowali się, gdy od drzwi rozległ się głos Holdera: - Brać go. Dwaj barczyści robotnicy bez słowa skoczyli ku Karliczkowi. Chwila szamotania się i napadnięty leżał na ziemi. Kilka kopnięć, przekleństw i stęknięć. - Wyrzućcie to ścierwo za drzwi - podniesionym głosem powiedział Paweł. - Puść mnie - charczał Karliczek - sam wyjdę. - Po co pan inżynier ma się fatygować - uprzejmie zaśmiał się jeden z robotników - my pana i tak grzecznie wyniesiemy na zbitą mordę. Próbował znowu bronić się i rozkrwawił sobie nos o podłogę, a następnie rękę o drzwi. Olbrzymim cielskiem wstrząsało szlochanie, co rozpaczliwym odruchom obrony dodawało pozoru konwulsyj. - Jeszcze porachujemy się, panie Dalcz, jeszcze porachujemy się - dolatywał jego ochrypły głos z korytarza. Wkrótce wszystko ucichło. Paweł uśmiechnął się do zemocjonowanych maszynistek i kazał woźnemu przynieść futro. - Wiosna już w pełni - powiedział wyglądając za okno - będzie mi za gorąco. Gróźb Karliczka nie mógł brać na serio. O tyle znał ludzi, że przyzwyczaił się lekceważyć tych, którzy chwytają się takiej broni, jak próba zastraszenia. Zresztą w danym wypadku w grę mógł wchodzić tylko napad, a tego Paweł się nie bał. Był dość silny i zręczny, by sobie z takim Karliczkiem dać radę, poza tym nie rozstawał się teraz z małym, lecz dobrze wypróbowanym rewolwerem. Zapewne zaniechałby i tej ostrożności, gdyby nie list matki. Pisała mu, że nudzi się, na wsi i że obawia się o swoje zdrowie. W dopisku była wiadomość o Jachimowskich. Ludwika bawiła na wsi i tam wylewała przed matką skargi na Pawła. Z jej słów matka wywnioskowała, że Jachimowski postanowił mścić się na Pawle i że za wszelką cenę chce odzyskać dokument, który Pawłowi przez nieostrożność wystawił. Ponieważ należało liczyć się z możliwością, że taki głupiec jak Jachimowski w momencie desperacji chwycić się potrafi najbardziej niedorzecznych środków, że wreszcie służba może go wpuścić pod nieobecność Pawła, Paweł zamykał swój gabinet, gdzie przechowywał wszystkie papiery, na mocne zamki, no i kupił sobie rewolwer. Tymczasem zamiast najścia Jachimowskiego miał inne, znacznie milsze. Widok wystrojonej i rozkosznie krygującej się Nity, która czekała nań w salonie, zdziwił go bardzo. Dotychczas zaledwie kilka razy widział tę dziewczynę. Przez większą część zimy siedziała w Krynicy. U Jachimowskich bywał rzadko, a ich córka nie należała do typu domatorek. Spotykał ją tylko w tych rzadkich wypadkach, gdy zaglądał do Haliny. Nita, chociaż znacznie młodsza, przyjaźniła się z nią ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Ludki, która kiedyś nawet domagała się od Pawła, by wpłynął na Halinę celem zabezpieczenia Nity od złego przykładu, jaki daje jej rozwydrzone towarzystwo Haliny. Powiedział wówczas: - Nie zamierzam wtrącać się w cudze sprawy. Zresztą Nita jest tak ładna, że żadna opieka jej nie przeszkodzi w zdobyciu kochanka. I naprawdę była wyjątkowo ładna. Miała ten zadzierzysty, agresywny typ urody śmiałej, wysportowanej dziewczyny o jędrnych mięśniach i żywych, mocnych ruchach. Jej nie umalowane usta były pomimo całej swojej świeżości prawie wyzywające, a kasztanowe o rudawym połysku włosy zamaszyście wysuwały się spod zielonego beretu. Zawsze robiła wrażenie przed chwilą wykąpanej w chłodnej wodzie, a jej zielony kostium zdawał się obnażać wyraźnie giętkie kształty pleców, ud, biustu i bioder. Na tle starego poważnego salonu jej sylwetka wyglądała niespodziewanie, jak reklamowy afisz luksusowej wycieczki, przyklejony do gotyckiej katedry. Siedziała z nogą założoną na nogę i przeglądała jakiś tygodnik. - Servus, wuju! - wstała swobodnie i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. - Jak się miewasz, Nito - powiedział nie ukrywając zdziwienia - czemu mam zawdzięczać twoją miłą wizytę? - Chyba można cię pocałować? - zapytała figlarnie i nie czekając na pozwolenie wspięła się na palcach i pocałowała go w usta. - Jestem twoim wujem - zażartował i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. - Sam nie zrobiłbyś tego, prawda? Jak to dobrze być tak wysoką, jak ja. - Czy przyszłaś właśnie dla sprawdzenia zalet twego wzrostu? - uśmiechnął się ubawiony jej sposobem bycia. - Wyobraź sobie, że właśnie w tym celu. Przyglądała się mu niemal ironicznie. Paweł pomyślał, że jest wyjątkowo apetyczna i że ją zaraz wyprosi za drzwi. - Mam cię uwieść, wuju - odezwała się swobodnie - jak ci się te perspektywy podobają? - Zdaje się, że za dużo wypiłaś przy obiedzie - zauważył lekko. - Wcale nie piję - potrząsnęła głową - mam cię uwieść na trzeźwo. Przynajmniej oczarować. Powiedz, czy nie czujesz już pierwszych objawów? - Jakich objawów, u licha? - Oczarowania. Widzisz, wuju, sam sobie jesteś winien. Sprowokowałeś moje najście. - Zechciej dać spokój rebusom, moja Nito - powiedział poważnie i strofująco. Uderzyła rękawiczkami po kolanach: - Wiesz, że to "moja Nito" brzmiało zbyt sucho. Spróbuj cieplej. Na przykład takim głosem drżącym z niecierpliwości pożądania: moojaa Niitoo. Wybuchnęła śmiechem i z rozmachem siadła na kanapce: - Nie obawiaj się, wuju, nie oszalałam. A naprawdę, to ty jesteś wszystkiemu winien. Przyznaj się: mówiłeś kiedyś moim rodzicom, że jestem diabelnie ładna, czy coś w tym guście? Paweł wzruszył ramionami: - Możliwe. Nie zamierzam zaprzeczać ci twojej urody. - Otóż wysłali mnie, bym wypróbowała jej działanie na tobie. - Na mnie?... - Tak. - Kto cię wysłał? - Oni. Moi czcigodni rodzice. - Gadasz głupstwa - skrzywił się Paweł. - Wydaje ci się to niemożliwością? - Ale w jakim celu? - Mam wydębić od ciebie jakiś dokumencik, zobowiązanie mego zacnego ojca czy coś podobnego. Okazałeś się nieczuły na jego prośby, na wzdychanie mamy, więc należy mieć nadzieję, że wzruszy cię moja boska piękność, że złakomisz się na moje uściski, no i że zapłacisz mi tym dokumentem. Mówiła to zupełnie obojętnym głosem, ale jej oczy wyrażały tak bezbrzeżną pogardę, że ani przez chwilę nie mógł wziąć na serio tej potwornej oferty. - Nito - powiedział - jesteś rozumną i porządną dziewczyną. W jej oczach zakręciły się łzy: - Ale jeszcze przed chwilą inaczej o mnie myślałeś. Niepodobna, byś widząc mnie tu nie domyślił się, że chodzi o zobowiązanie ojca. No cóż?... Ja wolałam sprawę postawić jasno. Masz opinię człowieka interesów załatwianych od ręki. - Tak - pokiwał głową Paweł - twego ojca zawsze uważałem za zdolnego nawet do rajfurzenia własnymi dziećmi, ale po Ludwice nie spodziewałem się tego... - O, bardzo słusznie. Ona nie chciałaby za nic na świecie takiej hańby. Zawsze dbała o moją moralność. Miałam cię tylko oszukać. Rozumiesz, wuju?... Mniejsza zresztą o nich. Tak długo mnie nudzili, aż zdecydowałam się przyjść do ciebie i raz odczepić się od ciągłych nagabywań. Paweł zaśmiał się z przymusem: - Nie obarczasz mnie chyba odpowiedzialnością za wstręt, z którym to zrobiłaś. - Cóż znowu. Lubię cię, wuju, a nawet muszę przyznać, że mi się podobasz... - O!... - Francuzi powiadają - zrobiła doń oko - że kuzyni są kochankami danymi przez naturę. - Jestem twoim wujem - powiedział z nieco frywolną patriarchalnością. Nita uśmiechnęła się, poprawiła włosy i westchnęła gwałtownie: - Wy wszyscy, starsi, robicie na mnie wrażenie swego rodzaju balastu, jaki my, młodzi, wciąż jeszcze przez grzeczność dźwigamy na karku. O ileż życie byłoby prostsze i łatwiejsze, gdybyśmy sami nim kierowali bez kurtuazyjnych ustępstw na rzecz waszych nieszczerych zasad i naiwnych przesądów, już nie mówiąc o waszej osobliwej moralności. Obrzydzacie nam świat. Gdybym uwierzyła, że na starość człowiek musi koniecznie stać się fałszywą świnią i naiwnym kieszonkowcem, co w waszym języku znaczy nabrać doświadczenia, wolałabym już dziś palnąć sobie w łeb. - Moja droga - obojętnie zauważył Paweł - wiara, że tak nie będzie, jest jednym z głównych sposobów Opatrzności w zapewnieniu ciągłości gatunku. Z chwilą gdy się ją traci, już się jest starą świnią, która czuje się w tej skórze najlepiej. - Ale ty, wuju, chyba nie mówisz o sobie? - zapytała z odcieniem niepokoju. - Dlaczego? - Przede wszystkim jesteś jeszcze młody... - Tylko to? - zrobił rozczarowaną minę. - A poza tym mam o tobie wyrobione zdanie. Jesteś par excellence nowoczesny i w swojej sile charakteru, i w swojej uczciwości. - Chyba nie twoi rodzice przekonywali cię o tym? - Właśnie oni. W każdym człowieku, na którym nie mogą znaleźć źdźbła brudu, domyślają się wewnętrznego śmietnika. Wprost w głowie im się to nie mieści, że ktoś może zdobywać powodzenie nie nurzając rąk w błocie. - Teraz już wiem. Jestem aniołem - zaśmiał się. - Nie. Bynajmniej. Widzisz, wuju - strzepnęła z irytacją rękawiczkami - i na tobie mści się te kilka lat, o które jesteś ode mnie starszy... - Kilkanaście - poprawił. - Tym gorzej. Nie wierzę w aniołów. Znacie tylko dwa sądy: anioł albo łotr. Anioła się nienawidzi i unika, a łotrowi się zazdrości. Ale na przykład ty. Rzeczowy, pełny człowiek - oto wszystko. A najlepszy masz dowód w tym, że twoje powodzenie wszystkich cieszy, wszystkich za wyjątkiem oczywiście, kochanej rodzinki. Wczoraj grałam z młodym Kolbachem w tenisa. Jego ojciec twierdzi, że jesteś wielkim człowiekiem. U Koseckich bywa cały świat ministerialny. Nie lubię tego towarzystwa, ale tym razem czułam się tam świetnie. Cały czas mówiono o tobie. Paweł Dalcz to, Paweł Dalcz tamto. Genialny ekonomista, rozum, uczciwość, mur, beton, żelazo i takie rzeczy. - I tobie to sprawiało przyjemność? - zdziwił się szczerze. - Tak. - Ale dlaczego? Zamyśliła się i milczała przez dłuższą chwilę: - Lubię cię - powiedziała wreszcie tonem rozwagi - mam dla ciebie szacunek. Widzisz, niewielu spotyka się ludzi, dla których można mieć szacunek i lubić ich jednocześnie. Gdy rozmawiam z tobą, albo po prostu, gdy na ciebie patrzę, mam poczucie pewności, zaufania, coś tak jak w reklamie PKO. - Ostrożnie, Nito, to brzmi prawie jak oświadczyny! Potrząsnęła głową: - Nie. Ty nigdy nie wybrałbyś takiej jak ja. - Nie doceniasz siebie. Jesteś czarująca. I bardzo rozsądna. - Ostrożnie, wuju, to brzmi prawie jak zachęta! Roześmieli się oboje i Paweł powiedział: - Chciałbym ci zrobić przyjemność. Czy będziesz zadowolona, jeżeli zniszczę ten dokument podpisany przez twego ojca? Nita zarumieniła się: - Nie. Byłaby to zapłata za moją... sympatię. Nie chcę. - Jednakże, gdybym na przykład bez powodu spalił ten papier?... - To co innego. - Więc bądź pewna, że nie chodzi mi o rewanż. Rewanżuję ci się tym samym, czyli sympatią, a zobowiązanie twego ojca nie jest dla mnie tyle warte, co możność sprawienia ci małej przyjemności. Wstał, przeszedł do gabinetu, otworzył kasę ogniotrwałą i wydobył z niej dwa arkusiki papieru. Na jednym było spisane zobowiązanie Jachimowskiego, na drugim jakieś już niepotrzebne notatki. Powrócił do salonu i stając przy fotelu Nity pokazał jej pierwszy mówiąc: - Tak wygląda to, co twemu ojcu nie daje spokojnie spać. Czy chcesz przeczytać? - Nie - potrząsnęła głową - nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Prawdopodobnie chodzi o jakieś świństwo, a ja nie mam zamiaru... - Zrażać się jeszcze bardziej do moralności papy?... Masz rację. Zbliżył się do kominka, lekko odsunął gobelinowy ekran i zapalił zapałkę. Po chwili tylko czarny niekształtny popiół został z arkusika zawierającego notatki. Drugi, z oświadczeniem Jachimowskiego, nieznacznie, lecz nieomylnie wsunął do bocznej kieszeni marynarki. - Nie prosiłam cię o to - powiedziała Nita, a w jej oczach Paweł wyczytał wdzięczność - ale to było takie w twoim stylu. - O, zupełnie w moim - z przekonaniem potwierdził Paweł. - I to mi naprawdę sprawiło przyjemność. Nie chciałabym użyć tego słowa, bo brzmi ono zbyt patetycznie, ale w tym całopaleniu było też coś patetycznego. Jesteś... wielkoduszny. - Aż wielkoduszny! - reflektował ją żartobliwym tonem. - W ogóle, wuju szalenie mi się podobasz. - Może zakochasz się we mnie? - Nie - odpowiedziała po sekundzie zastanowienia - jesteś dla mnie za duży, za obcy. Nie potrafiłabym dosięgnąć do twoich zainteresowań. Ja, widzisz, bliższa jestem temu prostemu życiu. A ty operujesz w jego najbardziej złożonych formach. Czuję się przy tobie tak jak, powiedzmy, samotny marynarz na olbrzymim okręcie. Sam nie jest w stanie kierować nim ani nawet go poznać. Paweł pomyślał, że ta mała ma bardzo ciekawy umysł, że nie spodziewał się po niej tak oryginalnych bądź co bądź poglądów i że warto zająć się nią bliżej. - Jestem stworzona do jakiejś skromnej, małej łódeczki - mówiła - i z tą może bym sobie dała radę nawet wśród burzy. Tak przynajmniej zdaje mi się teraz. - W każdym razie - podchwycił - gdybyś na swojej łódeczce czuła się zagrożona, pamiętaj, że stary okręt chętnie zawsze pośpieszy na pierwszy sygnał SOS! Wstała i wyciągnęła doń ręce: - Jak to dobrze, że my się lubimy. Prawda, wuju? - Prawda, Nito. Nie używała żadnych perfum, a przecież pozostał po niej w salonie jakby zapach świeżości. Paweł siedział bezczynnie i długo nie zapalał papierosa. Gdy w przedpokoju prosił ją, by od czasu do czasu wstąpiła doń na pogawędkę, w jej odpowiedzi wyraźnie zabrzmiało zadowolenie, nie, to nie było zadowolenie, lecz - szukał definicji - może było to ciepło?... I nagle prawie fizycznie uczuł chłód. - Jestem diabelnie samotny. W pokoju było już prawie ciemno. Wstał i nacisnął kontakt. Kilkanaście lamp wielkiego żyrandolu napełniło salon zimnym jaskrawym światłem. - Dlatego jestem silny - przeciągnął ramiona, aż mu zatrzeszczały stawy - właśnie samotność daje siłę. Samotność daje siłę. Siła jest poczuciem odpowiedzialności tylko przed sobą samym i więcej przed nikim. Nastawił radio. Z palisandrowej skrzynki rozległy się głębokie dźwięki uwertury Lohengrina. Przeszedł do gabinetu i zasiadł do pracy. Po godzinie czy po dwóch odłożył ołówek i przetarł oczy. Taka dziewczyna jak Nita, to zupełnie coś innego niż na przykład Marychna. Ta jest nieznośnie głupia, nie do wytrzymania żadna, nijaka. Po prostu aparat do zaspokajania w higieniczny sposób potrzeb fizjologicznych. Nita jest bezsprzecznie brzydsza, ale czy tu w ogóle może grać rolę uroda?... Chodzi o coś innego. Nigdy nie interesowały go kobiety. Uważał je za istoty, a raczej za przedmioty egzystujące dla celów utylitarnych. Gdyby umiał czemuś, co spotkał w życiu, naprawdę się dziwić, dziwiłby się przede wszystkim tym mężczyznom, którzy poddawali się różnym cierpieniom przez kobiety. - Pan jest wrogiem kobiet - powiedziała mu kiedyś kochanka jednego z przygodnych paryskich znajomych, gdy siedząc w kawiarni, usiłował pogodzić powaśnioną parę i wypowiedział swoje zapatrywania. - Wrogiem? Bynajmniej. Cenię je bardzo. Dają nam pieszczoty wtedy, gdy tego pragniemy. W ten sam sposób mamy miód od pszczół, a mleko od krów. Cała rzecz w tym, by żadne z tych pożytecznych stworzeń nie narzucało nam swoich produktów, gdy nie mamy na nie ochoty. I takie było jego stanowisko w życiu: mało konsumował mleka, pieszczot i miodu. W skali jego pojęć z trudem mieściło się cierpienie z powodu braku tych rzeczy. Ludziom zakochanym czy głodnym przyglądał się zawsze z pewną dozą pogardy. I w swoim odczuciu samotności nie dopatrywał się jakichkolwiek związków z sentymentami. Te miały przecie swe źródło w niezaspokojeniu potrzeb fizjologicznych, a potrzeby fizjologiczne zaspokajały w dostatecznej mierze wizyty Marychny. Taki na przykład Krzysztof, robiący sobie tragedię, a przynajmniej problem z romansu. Kiedy wyjeżdżał z Marychną do Szwajcarii, Paweł chciał mu powiedzieć, że przypomina psa, który porwawszy kość biegnie kilometr, by ją zjeść. Jakaś mania nadawania najprymitywniejszym funkcjom znaczenia zdarzeń wielkiej wagi. Zwłaszcza u Krzysztofa drażniło to niepomiernie. Tyle chłodnego rozsądku i nagle jakaś celebracja. Paweł przymknął oczy: jak też mógł wyglądać akt "zlania się dwóch dusz" Krzysztofa i Marychny?... Ten smarkacz wchodzi do łóżka jak na stos ofiarny, jej uda to dla niego omal nie kolumny wrót raju. Zdrowe szerokie uda - Scylla i Charybda i misterium rytmiki postępującej. Wielka obiata! A Edward VII gdy jako młody książę Walii po raz pierwszy próbował swych sił, wypowiedział taką opinię: - uczucie prawdziwie wspaniałe, ale ruchy nad wyraz śmieszne... Poczciwa Marychna. Czy umiała dostosować się do wzniosłości nastroju? Było coś złośliwie przyjemnego w rozpamiętywaniu tej dysproporcji między patosem Krzysztofa i zwykłością tej dziewczyny, którą on, Paweł, miał, ile razy tego zechciał, miał z racji przelotnego kaprysu, ba, kaprysu wynikającego właśnie z chęci posiadania tej samej kobiety co Krzysztof. - Chociaż jeden teren prawdziwego zbliżenia - zaśmiał się do siebie i nagle urwał, bo uprzytomnił sobie, że to właśnie pociągało go do Marychny. Jakiś perwersyjny paradoks zmysłów. Był przecie dość obdarzony zdolnością samoanalizy, by przygwoździć tę niedorzeczność, konstatując ją w sobie. Znajdował bezsensowne zadowolenie w świadomości zajmowania miejsca tego patetycznego młokosa w objęciach tej głupiej dziewczyny. W samym wyobrażeniu ich aktu był jakby dreszczyk niesamowitej satysfakcji. Krzysztof wysmukły i giętki... Jaki wyraz mają wówczas jego oczy?... Usta ma na pewno zacięte i staje się blady... Paweł wstał i ruchem kolana odepchnął fotel z furią: - Do diabła, mam jakieś homoseksualistyczne zapędy czy co u licha! Nie przestraszało go to przypuszczenie, lecz sam fakt odnalezienia w sobie jakiejś komplikacji. Wszystko, czym był, stanowiło nieugiętą prostotę. Nawet pytania nie miały czasu powstać, gdyż na każde z nich w następnym momencie zjawiała się odpowiedź tak konsekwentna i jedynie prawdziwa, jak wszystko, co stanowiło konstrukcję jego mózgu. Zagadnienia psychologiczne, tragedie samopoznania itp., jakże tym gardził! Domena mistyków, tatersal dla idiotów i poszukiwaczy piekielnych maszyn w pudełku od zapałek. Harce źrebiąt udających przed sobą chimery. W jadalni otworzył kredens i nalał sobie duży kieliszek koniaku. Za pierwszym poszedł drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty. Czuł się wytrąconym, a w każdym razie zachwianym w swej idealnej równowadze. Oczywiście, znowu przez tego niemądrego smarkacza, z którym właściwie biorąc, należałoby załatwić się bez pardonu. - Trzeba - powtarzał sobie przy kilku kolejnych kieliszkach - trzeba!... Właściwie dlaczego nie zająć się Nitą? Dziewczyna stanowczo bardziej pociągająca od tamtej gęsi. I pomimo tego, co mówiła, z całą pewnością nic nie będzie miała przeciw niemu. Nazwała go wielkodusznym. I rzeczywiście według niej musi być wielkoduszny. Wciąż to samo. Jakaż różnica może tkwić w tym, czy spalił ten dokument, czy coś, co w jej przeświadczeniu jest tym dokumentem? Absolutnie to samo. Absolutnie. Przeświadczenie jest najprawdziwszą rzeczywistością. Przechylił butelkę. Zostało w niej zaledwie kilka kropel. W głowie czuł lekki zamęt. Co to znaczy wyjście z wprawy! - pomyślał. Rzeczywiście od czasu przyjazdu do Warszawy nie pił wcale. Na przestrzeni kilku miesięcy kilku kieliszków nie można było brać w rachubę w porównaniu z dawnym nieustającym pijaństwem. Od pijaństwa tego nie potrzebował się odzwyczajać. Stokroć większą rozkosz znajdował w tym, co teraz robił. Tamto było tylko namiastką, nędzną namiastką tej namiętności, w której wyżywał się obecnie. W gruncie rzeczy nienawidził alkoholu. Zaczął szukać zapomnienia dopiero wtedy, gdy uwierzył, że nie zdobędzie miejsca przy wielkim stole gry. Było to w Paryżu. Dobrze pamiętał pijaną, zamgloną dymem luksusową knajpę przy placu Pigalle... Wtedy zaczął pić, a z rana rozrzucał po sali różowe arkusze akcyj, które przed dwudziestu czterema godzinami przedstawiały wartość banknotów, a dziś były bezużytecznym zadrukowanym papierem. "Compagnie Internationale de Navigation" była już od dawna bankrutem, lecz Paweł zdołał przez szereg miesięcy nie tylko to ukryć, ale nawet podnieść cenę akcyj o sześćdziesiąt cztery franki na sztuce. Jeszcze trzy, cztery tygodnie powodzenia i wyszedłby z grubym zyskiem. Małe niedopatrzenie, drobiazg, jedno nieostrożne słowo wypowiedziane w rozmowie i wszystko runęło. Od placu Pigalle do ostatniego szynku na Montmartre aż za Sacre-Coeur staczał się coraz niżej, zalewał się alkoholem, pił świadomie, z zawziętością, z przekonaniem, że nic mu więcej nie pozostaje. Drugi taki okres przyszedł po upadku "Domu Handlowego Nox", a trwał znacznie dłużej może i dlatego, że atmosfera Marsylii, atmosfera pulsujących wielkich interesów do reszty odebrała mu ochotę zaczynania od czegoś małego. Brzydził się sklepikarstwem. Często wprawdzie trafiały mu się okazje, często miewał pomysły, ale nie umiał przezwyciężyć w sobie wstrętu do przedsięwzięć takich, które zapewniłyby mu byt. - Nie znam nic głupszego - mówił - niż to powszechne zabieganie o zapewnienie sobie bytu. Byt jest czymś całkowicie obojętnym sam w sobie. Chodzi o jego jakość. Jakość bytu Pawła po ostatecznym zrezygnowaniu z prowadzenia wzorowego gospodarstwa wiejskiego była już tylko wegetacją. Przypomniał sobie długie miesiące spędzone w stanie kompletnej apatii na barłogu w rozpadającym się kresowym dworku. Jakże stępiał podówczas, jak dalece stał się niewrażliwy na wszystko. Jedynie brak wódki wyprowadzał go z równowagi, co często kończyło się atakami furii. Jakże daleko był teraz od owej, zdawałoby się, nieprawdopodobnie dawnej epoki... Sam wówczas wierzył w ostateczność swojej klęski, był przekonany, że nie uwolni się ani od apatii, ani od alkoholu. Dziś obie te rzeczy były dlań wprost niezrozumiałe. Jeżeli pił tego wieczoru, to tylko przez kaprys, no i z powodu Krzysztofa. Zresztą koniak dobrze mu zrobił. Zasnął zdrowym, twardym snem i obudził się nazajutrz z głową świeżą, wolną od dokuczliwych myśli. Systematyczny i punktualny Holder przedstawił Pawłowi przejrzyście i szczegółowo zebrane dane, dotyczące światowego rynku kauczukowego. O godzinie jedenastej zjawił się Ottman. Położył przed Pawłem dużą paczkę, owiniętą w szary papier: - Oto rezultat niepotrzebnej roboty - powiedział z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. - Tak pan sądzi? - z półuśmiechem powiedział Paweł. - Nie sądzę. Jestem przekonany. - Zaraz zobaczymy. Odsunął opakowanie. Przed nim leżał duży brunatny kubik. - Wygląda świetnie - nacisnął kauczuk palcem - no i jest bajecznie elastyczny. - Na trzy miesiące, panie dyrektorze - skrzywił się Ottman. - Do licha, nie różni się na oko niczym od tego drogiego ani od prawdziwego. - Niczym poza wartością. Paweł zaśmiał się: - Ma pan rację. Ten dla nas przedstawia znacznie większą wartość. - Nie rozumiem, panie dyrektorze. - Na razie jest to zbędne. Niech pan mi powie, czy ten kauczuk w razie poddania go analizie może ujawnić swoją tajemnicę? - To nie, ale po co poddawać go analizie? - Zatem na przykład chemik fachowo obeznany z kauczukiem nie odkryje sposobu pańskiej fabrykacji? - Bardzo wątpię. - Więc w porządku. Wybornie - zatarł ręce Paweł - a teraz, jak się przedstawia plan aparatury do wyrobu tego lepszego kauczuku? Ottman rozwiązał przyniesioną ze sobą teczkę i wydobył z niej kilkanaście schematycznych szkiców. Paweł z trudem ukrywał rozbawienie, w jakie wprawiła go nagła zmiana usposobienia chemika. Dopóki była mowa o trzymiesięcznym kauczuku, był niechętny i zniecierpliwiony. Teraz zaś aż dostał wypieków. Z pobieżnego kosztorysu wynikało, że cena instalacyj do produkowania dość znacznych ilości nie przekraczałaby w żadnym razie zdumiewająco niskiej kwoty stu tysięcy złotych, a prawdopodobnie dałaby się wydatnie zredukować. Drobiazgowo wypytał Ottmana o szczegóły konstrukcji i objaśnił konieczność skomplikowania aparatury w ten sposób, by specjaliści przy jej oglądaniu nie mogli zorientować się w systemie produkcji i w istocie wynalazku. - Ależ takie komplikacje podrożą produkcję - spróbował protestować Ottman. - Panie inżynierze - przerwał mu Paweł - to już jest moja sprawa. Zechce pan teraz uważnie wysłuchać, o co mi chodzi. Postawimy niewielką fabryczkę. W jednej części budynku zainstalujemy aparaturę do wyrobu kauczuku tego lepszego... - Nazwałem go "Optima". - Bardzo pięknie. Otóż ten oddział będzie ściśle izolowany i absolutnie niedostępny nikomu z wyjątkiem kilku zaufanych majstrów. Musi być obliczony na produkcję niewielką. Powiedzmy tysiąca kilogramów... - Dziennie? - zdziwił się Ottman. - Nie, drogi wynalazco, tysiąca kilogramów w ogóle. Dlatego aparatura nie powinna być kosztowna, bo nie chodzi o jej wytrzymałość. Hm... niech ją pan zresztą obliczy na wszelki wypadek na trzy tysiące kilo. Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę ewentualne nieprzewidziane okoliczności. W drugiej części budynku będziemy fabrykowali kauczuk mniej trwały... - Wcale nietrwały - nie mogąc pohamować irytacji poprawił Ottman. Paweł wstał i pochylił się ku niemu: - Panie Ottman. Nie mam już panu nic do zakomunikowania, poza jednym oświadczeniem: rezygnuję z finansowania pańskiego wynalazku. - Ależ, panie dyrektorze!... - Z człowiekiem nie mającym pojęcia o interesach można pracować tylko w tym wypadku, jeżeli ten zdaje sobie sprawę z własnej ignorancji w tym kierunku i umie zdobyć się na kompletne zaufanie do wspólnika. - Ależ ja mam kompletne zaufanie... - Nie - marszcząc brwi, odpowiedział Paweł - ja setny raz powtarzam panu, że kauczuk mniej trwały jest znacznie ważniejszy i bez porównania wartościowszy. Zechce pan raz na zawsze zapomnieć o swojej antypatii do niego. To nie pańska sprawa. Rozumie pan? Albo zgodzi się pan z tym, albo szukaj pan kogoś innego. Chciałem panu pomóc do realizacji pańskiego wynalazku i mogę pana zrobić człowiekiem bogatym. Jednak nie zależy mi na tym do tego stopnia, bym miał znosić pańskie ustawiczne grymasy. Mówię szczerze, że wątpię, czy znajdzie się ktoś, przynajmniej w Polsce, kto by miał dość czasu, ochoty i pieniędzy dla zajęcia się pańskim kauczukiem. Sam pan to na pewno rozumie. Ma pan jednak otwartą drogę za granicą. Nie chcę pana niczym krępować i dlatego, jeżeli ma pan zamiar szukać tam szczęścia, gotów jestem natychmiast zwolnić pana z obowiązków fabrycznych. Oto wszystko. Ottman poczerwieniał i gdy zaczął mówić, w jego głosie brzmiało poczucie własnej winy i skruchy. Oczywiście, ma pełne zaufanie do pana dyrektora i oczywiście, przyznaje, że się na interesach nie zna. Obiecuje też ściśle stosować się do wszelkich poleceń. W pół godziny potem w gabinecie Pawła zjawił się kierownik jednej z firm konstruktorskich, w godzinę po nim agent przedsiębiorstwa handlującego placami w dzielnicy fabrycznej. Obaj wyszli z instrukcjami jak najbardziej szczegółowymi. Paweł spojrzał na zegarek. Każdy z następujących po sobie dni zdawał się liczyć mniej godzin. O czwartej miał posiedzenie przemysłu metalurgicznego, o piątej konferencję z delegatem holenderskiego towarzystwa transportowego, o szóstej zebranie związku fabryk, o siódmej musiał być w poselstwie rumuńskim na fajfie i spotkać się z dyrektorem kolei rumuńskich, później przed zakończeniem obrad plenum Sejmu musiał zdążyć na Wiejską, by widzieć się z posłem Kreutzem, referentem ceł. Wieczorem miał wygłosić mowę o perspektywach polskiej produkcji metalowej na bankiecie w Stowarzyszeniu Techników. W tym wszystkim należało znaleźć czas na przestudiowanie materiałów dotyczących rynku kauczukowego i należało ten czas znaleźć dzisiaj, bo każde jutro niczym się w swej "pakowności" od bieżącego dnia nie różniło, a przyśpieszenie tej sprawy było obecnie najważniejszym punktem jego starań. Na badanie jej urywał wszystkie wolne minuty: w aucie, w windzie, podczas nieinteresujących go przemówień, podczas raportów składanych przez podwładnych. W całej pełni korzystał teraz ze swej zdolności jednoczesnego czytania, słuchania i myślenia o trzeciej znowu kwestii. Sypiał nie więcej niż sześć godzin na dobę. a przecież zmęczenia nie czuł wcale. Przeciwnie. Praca wciągała go coraz bardziej. Sam porównywał siebie do człowieka, który zaczął iść, idzie coraz prędzej, coraz lepiej, upaja się swą drogą, wciąga ją w siebie i nie tylko nie odczuwa znużenia, lecz coraz więcej sił. Coraz rzadziej widywał się teraz z Marychną. Kilka jej dosłownie półgodzinnych wizyt odbyło się kosztem snu Pawła. Dziewczyna była smutna i zdenerwowana. Paweł podejrzewał, że tęskniła za Krzysztofem, i nie wierzył w szczerość jej zaprzeczeń. W tymże czasie dwa razy odwiedziła go Nita, lecz był tak zajęty, że rozmawiał z nią, załatwiając jednocześnie telefony lub też robiąc notatki i obliczenia. Pewnego razu powiedziała, że jeżeli już ma przezwyciężyć swoje antyrodzinne uprzedzenia, to raczej interesowałby ją wuj Krzysztof. To zastanowiło Pawła: - Znasz go dobrze? - zapytał. - Skądże. Widziałam go zaledwie trzykrotnie i nie zamieniliśmy ponad dziesięć słów. - I cóż o nim sądzisz? Nita wzruszyła ramionami: - Na podstawie tych danych, jakie mogę mieć, myślę że jest interesujący. Ma dziwny sposób bycia i tragiczne oczy. Mam wrażenie, że kocha się bez wzajemności. - Zapewniam cię, że z całkowitą wzajemnością. Znam pewną blondynkę, która może na to przysiąc. - Ach, wiem - kiwnęła głową Nita - jest to jego sekretarka i nazywa się Jarszówna, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie doceniasz, wuju, plotkarskich zamiłowań mego ojca. Wyjeżdżali we dwójkę za granicę i w drodze powrotnej wuj Krzysztof ugrzązł podobno w Wiedniu. A co ty o nim powiesz? Paweł odłożył ołówek i wydął wargi: - To jeszcze smarkacz, ale przyznaję ci, chociaż ze względów konkurencyjnych nie powinienem tego robić - zaśmiał się żartobliwie - że jest interesujący. Dziwię się, że na ogół u płci pięknej nie cieszy się powodzeniem. W fabryce nie lubią go... - A ty, wuju? Paweł przyglądał się stiukom na suficie i zrobił kilka zniecierpliwionych ruchów palcami: - Diabli wiedzą. Wydaje mi się sensatem i egzaltowanym romantykiem. Zresztą, on mnie nienawidzi. - Tradycje rodzinne? - Nie, raczej antypatia indywidualna. - Chciałabym poznać go bliżej - powiedziała przy pożegnaniu Nita - czasami bierze mnie ochota rozruszać tego młodego człowieka. - Zdaje się, że zamiar ten jest spóźniony - uśmiechnął się Paweł - przypuszczam, że Krzysztof wróci z zagranicy całkowicie rozruszany. - Cóż miałoby wpłynąć na jego rozruszanie? - Utrata niewinności, moja Nito, bywa przełomowym momentem w życiu - pochylił się nad nią i szepnął jej prawie do samego ucha - czy twoje osobiste obserwacje nie potwierdzają tego? Zaśmiała się, lekko musnęła ustami jego policzek, nic nie odpowiedziała i zbiegła ze schodów. Paweł mylił się. Krzysztof wrócił nie tylko nie rozruszany, lecz bodaj bardziej jeszcze smutny i milczący. O jego przyjeździe dowiedział się już z wieczornego telefonu Marychny. Zawiadamiała o tym Pawła głosem jakby przestraszonym, mówiła, że zeszczuplał i że jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Otrzymała depeszę tak późno, że ledwie zdążyła na przyjście pociągu. Nazajutrz Paweł był mile zdziwiony tym, że Krzysztof uważał za stosowne zjawić się w jego gabinecie i osobiście zawiadomić o swym powrocie. Pierwsze odezwanie się Pawła było zupełnie uzasadnione jego wyglądem: - Odpoczynek, mam wrażenie, gorzej wpłynął na ciebie niż praca? - Trochę mnie zmęczyła podróż - chłodno odpowiedział Krzysztof. - Stan roboty w fabryce nie wymaga twego natychmiastowego powrotu do zajęć, drogi Krzychu - powiedział może zbyt miękko i dodał - mógłbyś jeszcze kilka dni popróżnować. Krzysztof zbladł i odpowiedział przerywanym głosem: - To ma znaczyć, że nie jestem zbytnio potrzebny, czy też, że wręcz zawadzam w fabryce? - Ależ, Krzysztofie - prawie z oburzeniem zawołał Paweł - wcale tego nie mówiłem. W ten sposób najżyczliwsze uwagi można komentować jako objaw złośliwości. Widocznie albo ja nie umiem dość przekonywująco wyrazić mojej sympatii dla ciebie, albo ty tak mnie nienawidzisz, że wszystkie objawy sympatii z mej strony napełniają cię oburzeniem. Paweł sam był do najwyższego stopnia wzburzony, nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć, że widocznie i Krzysztof resztkami siły woli panował nad sobą, gdyż jego wargi drżały i blade były jak płótno. Niespodziewanie zerwał się z miejsca i szybko wyszedł. Paweł chodził dużymi krokami po pokoju. Był wściekły na siebie. Tyle razy obiecywał sobie całkowicie i raz na zawsze zmienić swój stosunek do tego smarkacza i jeszcze raz stwierdził, że ma doń jakąś idiotyczną słabość. Było to teraz śmieszniejsze niż dawniej, śmieszniejsze o tyle, że dzięki Feliksiakowi trzymał Krzysztofa w ręku i w każdej chwili mógł go po prostu zamknąć w więzieniu, a w każdym razie pozbyć się go z fabryki i raz na zawsze uwolnić siebie od jego obraźliwych impertynencyj. Zaraz jutro załatwi tę sprawę. Wtedy dopiero okaże się, na jaką nutkę ten hardy gołowąs zacznie śpiewać!... Już teraz za późno na jakiekolwiek względy! Pomimo powziętego postanowienia Paweł nie mógł się uspokoić. O ileż wolałby zbić Krzysztofa na kwaśne jabłko. Wprost pragnął usłyszeć jego krzyk bólu i skomlenie o litość... Zastanowił się: to może byłoby nawet lepsze niż broń, bądź co bądź, szantażu. Jednakże uczuł wręcz niemożność użycia fizycznej siły dla wywarcia zemsty na tym smukłym i irytująco delikatnym smarkaczu. Jednym niezbyt silnym uderzeniem pięści zabiłby go na miejscu. Nie, nie to, ale na przykład wykręcić mu ręce i przycisnąć do siebie tak, by stracił oddech... Obezwładnić go tak całkowicie, by nie mógł drgnąć nawet, to byłaby prawdziwa rozkosz... Tego dnia Paweł nie wyjeżdżał z fabryki. Nawet obiad jadł w swoim gabinecie. Wśród nawału pracy ustawicznie korciła go myśl, by pójść do Krzysztofa i jeszcze dziś rozprawić się z nim w ten lub inny sposób. Znajdował się wciąż w tym nieznośnym podnieceniu, którego nie umiał sobie wybaczyć. Nie tylko dewizą jego życia, nie tylko głębokim przeświadczeniem, lecz samą naturą Pawła było zimne opanowanie swoich działań, myśli, ba, nawet nastrojów... A tymczasem dowiedział się, że Krzysztof pracuje w swoim gabinecie, odległym zaledwie o kilkadziesiąt kroków. Podobno coś dyktuje, a może po prostu obcałowuje Marychnę. Było już dawno po gwizdku fabrycznym i wszyscy urzędnicy, a nawet sekretarz Holder wyszli. W korytarzu pozostał tylko stary Józef, rozmawiający z szoferem. W ogólnej ciszy Paweł wyraźnie słyszał ich głosy. Spierali się na temat zalet życia miejskiego. Około godziny ósmej w korytarzu rozległy się lekkie kroki Krzysztofa. Poznał je, zanim usłyszał jego głos, i odczuł jakby niepokój. - Czy pan naczelny dyrektor jest sam? - Tak jest, proszę pana dyrektora - odpowiedzieli szofer i Józef jednocześnie. Krzysztof zapukał i usłyszawszy "proszę", wszedł. Zbliżył się do biurka. W zielonym odblasku lampy wydał się Pawłowi jeszcze bardziej mizerny i zdenerwowany. Jego oczy miały jakiś niesamowity wyraz. Paweł z pozornym spokojem odłożył pióro. Pomyślał, że oto Krzysztof poczuł wyrzuty sumienia i przyszedł go przeprosić. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak na to zareaguje, ale samo przyjście tego chłopca napełniło go czymś, czego za żadną cenę nie chciałby nazwać wzruszeniem. - Czym mogę ci służyć? - zapytał bezbarwnym głosem. - Pawle.... chciałbym. - Krzysztof oparł się o biurko i bolesnym skurczem ściągnął brwi. - Usiądź, Krzychu. Jestem do twojej dyspozycji. Krzysztof otworzył usta, lecz natychmiast zacisnął je i przygryzł. Widocznie chciał coś powiedzieć, do czego trudno było mu zmusić się. - Nie... ja nic... chciałbym tylko zapytać, czy mogę na pół godziny wziąć twój samochód?... Paweł odpowiedział cicho: - Ależ proszę cię, Krzychu... zdaje mi się jednak, że miałeś mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? - Nie, nie. Pawle, nie. Pawle... Dziękuję ci. Wyciągnął do niego rękę, która tak drżała, że Paweł usiłował ją przytrzymać w swej dłoni. Krzysztof jednak wyrwał ją i bardzo szybko wyszedł z pokoju. W pięć minut później pod oknami rozległ się warkot motoru, Krzysztof odjechał. Pojechał odwieźć Marychnę... Paweł oparł głowę na ręku i zamyślił się. Na próżno próbował wrócić do pracy. Czytał, lecz były to tylko szeregi liter, nie wiążące się ani w słowa, ani w zdania. Nie. Był zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju, a raczej błąkać się po nim w wielu nieprawidłowych kierunkach. Zatrzymał się przed czarną szybą okna i znowu wrócił do biurka. Z niechęcią, niemal z obrzydzeniem składał papiery i wbrew zwyczajowi zsuwał je do szuflad biurka, nie przestrzegając żadnego porządku. Kilkakrotnie sprawdził, czy pozamykał wszystko na klucz. Wreszcie nacisnął dzwonek i kazał sobie podać palto. - Pan dyrektor nie będzie czekał na powrót auta? - zapytał zdziwiony woźny. - Nie. Duszno tu. Jestem zmęczony. - Może pan dyrektor każe sprowadzić taksówkę? - Nie, Józefie. Pójdę pieszo. Spacer dobrze mi zrobi. Owiał go ciepły wiosenny wiatr. Niebo było wygwieżdżone. Nad miastem różowiła się łuna. Rozpiął palto i wciągnął powietrze pełnymi płucami. Ulica była pusta. Minął przejazd kolejowy, przeszedł obok szeregu niskich domków. Dalej był mały, prawie wiejski kościółek wśród gęstych drzew, których gałęzie ledwie się pokrywały zielonymi pączkami. Dwoje młodych ludzi stało przy parkanie, rozmawiając półgłosem. Z daleka dolatywał monotonny odgłos miasta, bliżej słychać było pracę maszyn: u "Lilpopa" czy też u "Gerlacha" pracowała nocna zmiana. Dźwięk ten splótł się w myśli Pawła nareszcie z czymś pozytywnym: w dyrekcjach tych fabryk panuje chaos. Po kilka miesięcy w roku muszą próżnować, a później płacą za nocną pracę. I u "Dalczów" kiedyś tak było. Dziś idzie jak zegarek. Wszystko idealnie rozplanowane... W tym zapewne jest też i duża zasługa Krzysztofa... Nie mógł oderwać od niego myśli. Na próżno usiłował skoncentrować uwagę na jakiejkolwiek kwestii. Zawsze okazywało się, że to wiąże się z tamtym, tamto z owym, a owo już całkiem bezpośrednio dotyczy Krzysztofa, który zachował się dziś tak dziwnie, którego należy bezlitośnie usunąć, unicestwić, lecz którego niepodobna wyrzucić ze swojej świadomości... Tu zaczynała się ulica Dworska. Właściwie nie była to ulica, lecz nieskończenie długi korytarz między dwoma wysokimi parkanami ze sczerniałych desek. Na przestrzeni od Skierniewickiej do Bema w parkanach było zaledwie kilka furtek i rzadko otwieranych bram. Z prawej strony mieściły się zakłady Gazowni, z lewej rozciągały się tereny niezabudowane oraz nieczynna od szeregu miesięcy garbarnia. Środkiem szła ziemna, niebrukowana jezdnia, miejscami chrzęszcząca żużlem, miejscami lepka od błota, które tu nigdy nie wysychało. I nie dziw. Parkany były tak wysokie, iż tylko w wypadku długotrwałych upałów słońce miało dość czasu, by dno tego korytarza wysuszyć. Wówczas błoto zmieniało się pod kołami ciężarowych aut w miałki, czarny puder. Teraz jednak należało iść uważnie i nieraz lawirować między kałużami, na odcinkach zaś bardziej błotnistych korzystać z rozrzuconych tu i ówdzie kamieni, skacząc z jednego na drugi. Parkany były jednolite, wyciągnięte w równą linię. W tych jednak miejscach, gdzie znajdowały się furtki, na przestrzeni kilku metrów zagłębiały się w dość głębokie wnęki. Ilekroć z jakichkolwiek powodów ulica Bema była zamknięta, szofer woził Pawła tędy. Paweł pamiętał, że nieliczni przechodnie biegli wówczas pędem, by dopaść jednej z takich wnęk, chroniąc się przed bryzgami błota spod kół samochodu. Być może, gdyby myśl miał mniej zajętą innymi sprawami, nie ufałby zbytnio pustce ciemnej ulicy, a zwłaszcza owym wnękom. Przełożyłby wówczas rewolwer z tylnej kieszeni do bocznej, a może trzymałby go w ręku. Zdarzenie miało przebieg tak krótki, że na wszystkie refleksje było już za późno, tak samo jak i na obronę. Środkiem rozlewała się wielka kałuża, bokiem zaś rozłożone były kamienie tuż koło wnęki. Wielki czarny cień oddzielił się nagle od parkanu. W powietrzu gwizdnął rozmach jakiegoś dużego przedmiotu. Jedna ręka Pawła błyskawicznym ruchem osłoniła głowę, druga sięgnęła do rewolweru. Jednocześnie straszny cios spadł na dłoń i niemal rozmiażdżył ją na czaszce. Paweł zachwiał się na nogach, lecz dopiero drugi cios powalił go na ziemię. Zupełnie nie czuł bólu. Nie stracił też świadomości. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się na jakiejś olbrzymiej huśtawce, poruszającej się z potworną szybkością. Niepodobna było złapać oddechu, niepodobna było zatrzymać się ani na sekundę, ani na ułamek sekundy. Wszystkie wnętrzności zwinęły się w kłąb, napierający na gardło nieprawdopodobnym skurczem. Po twarzy i po karku obficie spływała gęsta ciepła ciecz... To był koniec. Ze spokojem myśl jego stwierdzała umieranie, ze spokojem tym większym, że nie władał ani jednym mięśniem, by móc bodaj drgnąć, by drgnięciem tym dać sobie bodaj złudzenie nadziei. Umierał i jeżeli czego pragnął teraz, to możności wyrzucenia z siebie ohydnego balastu własnych jelit... Jakże potworny, jak straszliwy był ten ruch wahadłowy i ta lepka substancja, opływająca oczy... Szara masa mózgowa... Czas przestał istnieć. Teraz już nawet biciem serca nie mógł go mierzyć, gdyż serce milczało. Wszystko milczało. Śmierć jest widocznie milczeniem... Wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, wiedział, że leży na mokrej błotnistej ziemi, wiedział, że jest noc i że nad nim jest gwiaździste niebo. Była to jednak tylko klisza pamięci, gdyż ani wzrokiem, ani dotykiem, ani słuchem nie mógł tego sprawdzić. Był niejako wydzielony z całości świata. Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, lecz oto zdało mu się, iż jego słuch uchwytuje jakieś odległe dźwięki. Możliwe, że był to jazgot dalekich szyn tramwajowych, a może tylko złudzenie... Lecz nie. To było najwyraźniej szczekanie psa... Tak... A to warkot samochodu. Coraz bliższy warkot samochodu... i nagle sygnał, ostry, przejmujący sygnał. Samochód musiał gdzieś w pobliżu stanąć... Chlupot nóg po błocie... Ludzie... i wtem przerażony szept: - Jezu! To pan dyrektor!... Chwila ciszy i dziki, straszliwy, nieartykułowany krzyk kobiecy... Znał ten głos, na pewno znał i gdyby nie ta potworna huśtawka, nie ten morderczy ruch wahadłowy, na pewno poznałby... Któż to woła nad nim tak rozpaczliwie: - Pawle!... Pawle!... Ty żyjesz... Pawle... kochany. I męski głos: - Żyje, bo krew nie krzepnie, póki idzie, póty znak, że żyje. Tak, to szofer, jego własny szofer, ale kto jest ta kobieta... Wahadło zatoczyło nowy oszałamiający krąg i wpadło w jakiś nieprawdopodobny wir. Głosy się zmieszały, a później znowu rozległ się warkot samochodu. Odjeżdżają. Przekonali się, że jest trupem, i zostawiają go tu. Nie może im dać niczym znaku, że słyszy ich, że myśli, że żyje... A może to właśnie jest śmierć... Motor samochodu warczy, lecz nie oddala się... Wciąż warczy bardzo blisko. Teraz zrozumiał: wiozą go, lecz dlaczego nie czuje ani bólu, ani ruchu samochodu, ani dotyku poduszek?... Zawieszony jest jakby w próżni. Warkot ustał i znowu odezwały się głosy: - Ostrożnie, za rogi płaszcza... - Podtrzymać głowę! - Nie oddycha... I znów ten głos kobiecy, głos drżący przerażeniem: - Wolniej, doktorze, wolniej! On musi strasznie cierpieć. I niski baryton: - O to może pan dyrektor nie niepokoić się. Na pewno nie czuje bólu, bo jest zupełnie nieprzytomny. Jeżeli w ogóle żyje... - Żyje, na pewno żyje - odezwał się głos kobiecy. Tupot wielu nóg, szczęk otwieranych drzwi i dyspozycje, wydawane przez niski barytonowy głos: - Tu położyć. Uważnie. Zabrać te poduszki. Ciepła woda i ręczniki. Zatelefonować do doktora Łukowskiego. Znajdzie pan w książce telefonicznej. Powiedzieć: pęknięcie czaszki, natychmiastowa operacja. Panie Kaczkowski, kamforę, dwa zastrzyki... Znowu tupot nóg i jakiś inny głos: - Pulsu ani śladu. Lusterko do ust. - Jest. Co jest? Leciutki ślad na szkle. Oddycha... Nieznośna huśtawka zaczynała zwalniać swe szalone tempo, lecz jednocześnie nieopisany ból przeszył plecy wzdłuż stosu pacierzowego. Trwał sekundę, lecz po pewnym czasie znów się odezwał z większą jeszcze siłą. Spłynął ku górze i utkwił w czaszce. Paweł uprzytomnił sobie, że to prawdopodobnie robią operację... Pęknięta czaszka... Ból wracał szalonymi porywami, w miarę jednak, jak te się powtarzały, zdawały się coraz bardziej tępieć, aż przeszły w huk, dudniący huk, wśród którego ledwie dobiegały jego uszu głosy z zewnątrz. Teraz już wiedział, że go przenoszą, że poruszają jego rękami, że obmywają mu rany. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, lecz nie czuł dotyku. Później było dokoła znowu dużo ruchu, aż wszystko ucichło. Pozostało tylko szybkie, gorączkowe cykanie zegarka, lecz i to rozpłynęło się w ciszy. Musiał zapadać w sen czy w malignę, gdyż cisza zaczęła dzwonić, a w niej jakiś bardzo znajomy głos powtarzał szeptem: - Będziesz żył. Pawle, będziesz żył... - i znowu powtarzał: - Będziesz żył... KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska